Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $55\%$
Answer: $55$ percent = $55$ per cent = $55$ per hundred $55\% = \dfrac{55}{100}$ $\hphantom{55\%} = 0.55$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.